


Tuberose

by kero3612



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, 花吐症
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kero3612/pseuds/kero3612
Summary: 晚香玉花語：危險的快樂





	Tuberose

　　 Illya 在舞池的另一端。

　　高大的金髮男人端著香檳，以最不合乎社會主義的笑容與身旁的女人說話，從角度看來大概正在讚美對方的項鍊或者嘴唇。

　　隱藏在酒杯後的唇勾起微妙角度，Solo 理所當然地享受這一刻，這是僅屬於他的巨大成功，效果直逼點石成金的奇蹟。在無數個安全屋或酒店房間內，Solo 鍥而不捨地教導 KGB，他總是要 Illya 離自己更近一點，最好是低下頭、略微彎腰，畢竟如此傲人的身高卻為某個人而彎折，任憑是誰的高傲虛榮都該從中得到滿足，即使是 Solo，或說，尤其是 Solo。

　　當然，還有那雙漂亮的眼睛，Solo 至今仍然找不到比那更璀璨耀眼的藍寶石，而由他親手挑選的西裝面料更使那抹藍色得到應有的讚美。

　　 Solo 享受這個，但 KGB 總是誤解他的樂趣來自於那些尷尬的不協調的舉動與本性，Solo 難得地沒有糾正 Illya 的錯誤。

　　無法壓抑的笑意從空酒杯內流洩而出，Solo 執起目標的手，優雅的和對方滑入舞池，他在旋轉空隙湊近女子耳旁，以低啞聲音描繪令人垂涎的誘惑，只差一點就要吻上眼前那顆切工精湛、顏色鮮豔的祖母綠耳環。

　　不遠處的 Illya 仍在扮演設定中的角色，但魔法效果大概正在消退，Solo 為此笑得更開心了，彷彿自己手裡握著的纖細指頭是羅馬皇帝的稀世珍寶。

　　「請您原諒，我不該這麼做的……但我沒辦法……」

　　 Solo 抿著唇，近乎懊惱的小動作逗樂了同樣喜好玩樂的富有寡婦。「喔，可憐的小寶貝。」

　　「我討厭這稱呼，夫人，那拉遠我和您的距離，也太過小看了我。」配合舞曲將女子拉進懷裡，Solo 故作正經的說：「我要求一個道歉，誠摯的。」

　　纖長手指撫過 Solo 的額角，纏繞他微捲的髮梢，知情識趣的女人拉低 Solo 的臉，描畫精緻的紅唇滑過他的臉頰，猶如纏繞而上的花，女人低聲說著什麼，在逐漸揮發的雪松與玫瑰香氣中，Solo 瞥見 Illya 朝自己看了過來，在目標視線的死角處，Solo 輕佻地眨了眨左眼。

　　 Illya 佯裝無事的收回視線，繼續當一個稱職的陌生人，就在失去注視的這瞬間，Solo 的胸口竄起一點刺痛，歸功於冷靜自持與痛楚的快速消散，他沒表現出任何不適的樣子，並很快就在女主人的吻中得到愉悅的補償，足以讓他將那小小疼痛拋到腦後。

　　從舞池到主臥房，Solo 陷進女人柔軟的身體裡，每一個吻都夾帶著恰如其分的熱情，他將帶有竊聽器與追蹤器的西裝外套拋到床下，在斷斷續續的喘息與呻吟中不斷讚嘆：「天，我愛死了妳的金髮……」

　　「看看妳的眼睛，藍得那麼美！不、別閉上眼……親愛的，看我！」

　　不曾停歇的讚美與性交動作一同猛力撞進女人的身體與心，沒有求饒的呻吟，只有要求更多的肉慾，Solo 慷慨給予，甚至刻意發出毫無必要及過度投入的聲響，即使所有聲音都會落入另一個人的耳朵。Solo 沒有想像過那張臉上會是什麼樣的表情，基本上他根本不應該在這時候想起其他的，除了永遠算得上痛快的高潮與女人彷彿融入蜂蜜的呻吟以外。

　　吻上目標汗濕的額頭，Solo 帶著不少抓痕離開大床，他成為宴會結束後唯一合理留在大宅的客人，僕從們都睡了，Solo 如貓般無聲無息踏在黑暗中，即使失去男主人，書房地板仍以一種乾淨的冰涼貼上腳掌，他踏碎月光，緩緩摸索記憶中的位置，眼前的仿畫算得上巧妙，但他只在意畫框上的機關及背後的保險箱，伸手摸了一下，Solo 敏銳察覺異樣。

　　看來自己不是第一個企圖喊出芝麻開門的盜賊。Solo 還是打開了保險箱，裡頭只剩下珠寶與金條，並沒有 Waverly 想要的磁碟，惋惜地撫過一對顏色不夠澄澈的藍寶石，Solo 笑著關上箱門，怡然自得的走出大宅。

　　帶著一身女人香氣坐進副駕駛座，Solo 聳了聳肩。「有人捷足先登了。」

　　 Illya 沒有露出太過驚訝的表情，車子在沉默中發動，Solo 在閉上眼睛前看見男人略微皺起的眉頭，他握住把手，一圈圈降下車窗，他猜 Illya 轉過頭來看了自己一眼，但 Solo 沒有睜眼，好像他就是需要一點夜晚的風。

　　同樣的疼痛再次刺上胸口，Solo 呼吸一窒，咬緊的唇上彷彿仍帶有口紅的甜膩。

　　「怎麼了？Cowboy。」

　　痛楚在 Illya 張口瞬間攫住心臟，Solo 彎身向前，雙手用力按住胸口，突如其來的猛烈咳嗽像是有些什麼正從氣管中張牙舞爪的爬出，近乎撕裂的痛楚使他眼角泛紅，Illya 踩下煞車，冰涼大掌重重握住 Solo，Solo 更痛了，他反手緊緊抓住 Illya，莫名其妙的痛苦在幾十秒後退去，Solo 鬆了口氣，趁著抹掉額上冷汗的同時抽回手。

　　「你需要醫生。」

　　「不，只是個……」Solo 無法解釋，但他搖頭。「沒事。」

　　 Illya 懷疑的視線掃過 Solo 全身，好像他身上有什麼地方破碎了，需要立即的救治或縫補，這讓 Solo 笑了起來，Illya 狠狠瞪他，又一次發動引擎，Solo 轉頭朝向另一個方向，撲面而來的夜風使他渾身發冷，但 Solo 只是抽了抽鼻子。

　　「你聞到了嗎？」

　　「什麼？」

　　「花香。」

　　「我只聞到你身上的香水味。」

　　「不太一樣，但我知道不能期待你更多了。」不再堅持，Solo 閉上眼睛。「提醒我下次教你搭配古龍水。」

　　「不需要。把窗戶關上。」

　　「不，我累得一根手指都抬不動了。」

　　這當然是謊言，Illya 知道這個，車子又一次停下，蘇聯人過長的手橫過 Solo 轉動把手，力道大到幾乎能將車門拆下，Solo 勾起唇角，惡作劇得逞一般的狡猾，但當 Illya 將手掌貼上他額頭時，他卻凍結了。

　　「沒有發燒。」

　　這有點尷尬。Solo 試著回應：「跟你的手相比，誰都是高燒不退的。」

　　「一個好特務當然能夠準確的判斷溫度。」

　　「我真的沒事，Peril，難道我們不該趕快回去通報任務失敗嗎？」

　　「浪費時間的是你。」

　　誇張的嘆了口氣，Solo 再次倒向已經緊閉的車窗，嘗試在一片靜默中睡去，但這無疑是個失敗的體驗，他彷彿能聽見心臟像是沒有上油的發條，每一次跳動都牽動苦澀的聲響，還有 Illya 沒有聞見的花香，過於濃郁的香氣讓 Solo 呼吸困難，或許他真正需要的是一個熱水澡？

　　「Cowboy，你能走嗎？」

　　「當然。」

　　毫不猶豫的下車，進屋後 Solo 立刻衝向浴室，Gaby 還保持著打開門的姿勢，並狐疑的看向 Illya。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「他身體不舒服，可能需要治療。」

　　浴室中傳來 Solo 的聲音。「我很好，只需要一個熱水澡和兩片止痛藥。」

　　「快點洗完然後出來，Solo，否則我保證我會衝進去的！」搥著門板的 Gaby 強調：「Illya 也會跟我一起。」

　　「不需要爹地和媽咪，謝謝。」

　　 Solo 對著門大喊，在確認過黑手女孩暫時不打算開門闖進來後，他快速脫掉西裝並將自己泡進熱水裡，氤氳熱氣撫慰了緊繃的肌肉，後背的抓傷有些刺痛，但很輕微，Solo 小心翼翼的按上胸口，退去的疼痛在那裡留下了一點如影隨形的痕跡，近於恐慌，好似連細微的悶窒都被放大成一球又一球的棉絮，鬆垮垮的填滿整個胸腔。

　　在鏡子前深吸一口氣，確認自己沒有任何問題後，套著浴袍的 Solo 才在 Gaby 規定的時間內走出浴室。Illya 和 Gaby 沒有離開，他們並肩坐在沙發上看著同一本書，這是屬於他們的俄語時間，Solo 曾想過要加入，但俄國人強烈反對，認為這樣會使女孩的發音不夠標準。

　　在比起學習更適合飲酒的深夜，足夠標準的腔調低聲迴盪在小小的起居室，Illya 指著某個單字，以令人驚訝的耐心重複了五次，Gaby 試著反覆唸誦，Solo 的眼睛跟著 Illya 的手指滑過教材中的小故事，在清楚故事內容的前提下，Solo 認為自己眼前這一幕正該被當成頁尾的漂亮插圖，以配合皆大歡喜的快樂結局。

　　「你終於出來了。」Gaby 指向單人沙發，看著 Solo 坐下。「Illya 都告訴我了，你確定不需要醫療援助？」

　　「別像俄國佬一樣大驚小怪，我覺得我看起來挺好的。」

　　「我們從不大驚小怪，你這輕忽自大的美國人。」

　　翻了個白眼，Gaby 拍拍 Illya 的手背，俄國特工像是被安撫的大狗一樣乖乖噤聲，Solo 笑著伸出右手心，大概正想說些跟調教犬類有關的玩笑話，但 Gaby 的眼神裡滿是警告，Solo 只好聳聳肩。

　　「止痛藥？」

　　「大概也不需要了。」他猜阿斯匹靈沒法解決胸悶，但那也不算什麼。「我睡一覺就好，明天別叫我。」

　　如果沒有任務或相關要求，Solo 向來喜歡睡到自然醒，Illya 精準的生理時鐘對此向來是嗤之以鼻。

　　 Gaby 點點頭，Illya 則在嘟噥著腐敗的資本主義一類的話，Solo 看著 Gaby 用力拍上俄國人的手臂。「Solo 是病人。」

　　「我不是，但感謝妳的見義勇為，好女孩。」

　　擺擺手，Solo 慢慢晃回房間，背後飛來的毛巾軟軟地砸中他的頭。

　　「把你的頭髮擦乾，Cowboy。」

　　將毛巾按在正滴著水的黑髮上，Solo 懶懶地回頭，Illya 抱著雙臂站在沙發邊保持緘默，Gaby 則提起高跟鞋伸了個大大的懶腰。

　　「好了，男孩們，我要去睡了，晚安。」

　　道過晚安，目送女孩進入房間，仍按著毛巾的 Solo 對 Illya 勾起太過刻意的笑靨，並在抱枕砸向自己前迅速離開起居室，帶著有些消退的笑容，Solo 將自己丟上大床，不算高級的床墊像布丁一樣泛開細微震盪，撥開額前仍有些濕漉漉的頭髮，Solo 閉上眼睛，水珠讓他回憶起 Illya 的冰涼手掌，曾被緊緊抓住的手一路滑過悶漲胸口，潛入睡袍底下。

　　一開始只是不具意義的撫摸，畢竟 Solo 幾個小時前才經歷過一場激情性事，但他的身體與心一樣貪婪，渴求的思緒為了擴充想像而滑向記憶，狹窄車廂中的接觸猶如一場呼吸與氣味的碰撞，Solo 低喘著，卻沒辦法將更多空氣送向肺部，不由自主的暈眩更催化放蕩的幻想。

　　陰莖在不曾停止的套弄中勃起，Solo 加快手上的速度，不去想同樣位置的槍繭或掌心更低的溫度、不去想那頭漂亮的砂金色頭髮或眼角的傷疤，他試著不去回憶散落一地的碎片與木屑、不沉迷於繃緊的肩膀與視線。

　　近乎自暴自棄的動作裡是無窮無盡的提醒，所有否定化成渴望的呻吟，失去控制的力道近於妄想中的蘇聯方式，野性擼動終於帶起使人沉淪的情慾，仍陷在毛巾中的另一隻手揪緊了細緻纖維，Solo 挺起跨部，大腿肌肉拉成繃緊的線條，腳指蜷曲，他在太過猛烈的快感中悶哼著咬住下唇，像一具鎖死的保險箱，執著地固守秘密。

　　但高潮壓垮了他，一個名字由心臟中滿溢而出！

　　「Illya ……」

　　低啞到難以辨識的聲音與精液氣味竄入鼻間，恍惚中竟帶著些轉瞬即逝的濃烈花香，Solo 奇怪地瞇起眼睛，可疲憊的大腦已無法處理任何訊息，他在低喘中癱軟身體，模模糊糊的閉眼睡去。

　　□

　　「聽說這裡有家很棒的俱樂部。」

　　當然懂得女孩話中的提示，Solo 放下咖啡，笑著說：「我請客。」

　　 Gaby 從沙發上跳起來，興高采烈的進房間打扮，Illya 依舊不為所動的坐在棋盤前，Solo 不得不嘆了口氣。

　　「Peril。」

　　「不。」

　　「只是放鬆一下。」

　　「你昨天還不夠放鬆嗎？」Illya 移動騎士。「而且你生病了。」

　　「我沒有。」再次強調，Solo 停下差點要按上胸口的手。「好吧，看在病人強烈意願的份上？」

　　 Illya 看向他，Solo 綻開最誠摯的笑容。「Gaby 想出去走走，呼吸點新鮮空氣，或許再喝幾杯調酒。」

　　「我不需要。」

　　「這點我持反對意見，你當然需要放鬆。」走到 Illya 身後，Solo 試探的將手按上對方肩膀。「看在上帝的份上，你簡直像塊石頭，KGB 沒教你適度放鬆更有助於調整狀態。」

　　「我們不像美國人。」

　　「喔……來嘛，Peril。」彎下身，Solo 湊近 Illya 耳邊，男人乾淨的鬚後水味道使人留戀。「一定會很好玩的。」

　　「滾開。」

　　「Gaby 會失望的。」

　　伸手推倒皇后，Solo 挑眉看著站起身的 Illya，後者臉上滿是不耐煩，看上去像正考慮扭斷他的脖子，不得不妥協的步伐卻乖乖走向房間，前後反差像極了一隻撒野失敗的大型貓科動物。

　　不敢笑出聲音的 Solo 努力控制唇角彎度，不忘提醒：「換件好點的衣服，親愛的，我記得那件灰色襯衫很襯你的眼睛。」

　　轉過頭的 Illya 威嚇性的伸出右手，捏緊的拳頭像是正在捏斷誰的氣管，但 Solo 的笑意似乎讓誰都無可奈何，Illya 嘟噥了幾句俄語後大聲關上房門，Solo 在灑古龍水時終於放棄壓抑笑容，而確實穿上灰色襯衫的 Illya 更是讓他樂得像要從心底開出花來。

　　「瞧，我永遠是對的。」拿出一只木盒，Solo 將其中的古銀袖扣遞給 Illya。「再來點英國腔，你就像是個貴族了。」

　　「不需要。」

　　「你不能拒絕別人的禮物，Peril，這很沒禮貌。」

　　「Solo 是對的。」

　　掏出一對誇張的寶石耳環為 Gaby 戴上，Solo 笑著執起女孩的手落下輕吻。「我們走吧，女王陛下。」

　　 Gaby 的資訊非常正確，這是間很不錯的俱樂部，有好音樂、好舞池和好酒，Solo 放鬆的靠著吧台，嘴上有一搭沒一搭的和身旁的幾個美女聊天，眼睛卻總飄向如同冰柱立在角落的俄國特工── Illya 端著空酒杯，眼神像要看穿每一面牆後不存在的威脅，只在滑過 Gaby 時帶起一點溫暖。

　　當兩人視線相交，Gaby 踏著快樂的舞步朝 Illya 滑去，拉住對方的手想要一起跳舞，但 Illya 拒絕了。

　　能夠想像並預測的場景引出毫不意外的結局，Gaby 攤開雙手表示放棄，而被女孩吸引的男士紛紛向前，Illya 依舊固守角落，像個最忠實的士兵。

　　放下酒杯，Solo 在收回視線前發現自己又被 Illya 狠狠瞪了一眼。

　　絕對的無妄之災引發一陣胸悶，Solo 略低下頭，明顯身體不適的樣子引發一旁美人無窮無盡的關懷，纖細手指搭上他的手臂、溫聲軟語擦過耳際，Solo 又抬起頭，唇畔的微笑幾乎像在發光，看著 Illya 偏過頭，Solo 的笑意更明顯了。

　　鐘聲即將敲響十二下前，Gaby 朝 Solo 揮了揮手，Solo 舉起酒杯並眨眨左眼，偏頭吻上金髮美人紅嫩面頰，笑容裡寫滿百般強調的鍾愛，黑手女孩翻了個相當明顯的白眼，拉著 Illya 就走了。

　　 Solo 莫名其妙的期待著又一個具有威嚇性的目光，但 Illya 低頭扶著 Gaby，小心翼翼的對待那雙九公分的高跟鞋。隨手將酒杯貼近嘴唇，Solo 在女孩的笑聲中回過神來，空杯沒有使他陷入困窘，反而給了他最好的理由。

　　「看看妳把我迷成什麼樣子了？」

　　半真半假的指責引發一連串嬌俏抱怨，Solo 的道歉乍看之下毫不真誠，卻為英俊的臉龐增添更多魅力，他帶走金髮女孩，在近乎窒息時追求對方的唇，又因翠綠色的眼眸而無比清醒，Solo 被拉扯著，所有擱淺的欲求全淤積在心，迷亂的渴望一個出口，卻飽嚐無能為力的失落。

　　踏著烏雲回到安全屋，Solo 搖搖晃晃的撞進起居室，Illya ……喔，當然是 Illya，只有 KGB 才會在早上六點鐘保養槍枝，將領帶隨手掛上椅背，Solo 走進廚房摸出咖啡壺，在微光中煮起咖啡，苦澀香氣與窗外陰暗天色相互呼應，攪勻的兩匙細糖在無聲溶解成陪伴。

　　將滾燙的咖啡放到 Illya 手邊，Solo 自己卻端著一杯白蘭地，酒精或許不是個明智選擇，他貪婪地看著桌上僅有的微弱光線將 Illya 投射成一座雕像，完全無法轉移目光。

　　 Illya 頭也不抬。「你該去睡一會兒。」

　　「這算是蘇聯版本的滾開？」

　　「沒錯。」

　　手指不自覺跟著 Illya 的視線滑過脖子，Solo 摸到一點紅腫，大概是吻痕，或者牙印？他不得不問：「Gaby 呢？」

　　「在房間睡覺。」

　　「你的房間？」

　　「我手上有槍，Cowboy。」

　　「我看見了，但我還是得問，你就這麼放著她一個人？即使你們的好夥伴將整棟房子都留給了你們？」

　　 Illya 終於停下擦槍的動作，Solo 刻意看了眼彈匣後才迎上 KGB 的眼睛。「什麼意思？」

　　「為什麼你不和 Gaby 跳舞？」Solo 不該這麼問，但酒精驅使著他不聽使喚的舌頭。「你應該和她跳舞。」

　　「不關你的事。」

　　「時機不對？」

　　「Cowboy。」

　　威脅意味濃厚的叫喚沒能讓 Solo 閉嘴。「我想不出其他理由了，我肯定你不是需要準備的那種人，對吧？」

　　「去睡覺。」

　　「你得滿足我的好奇心才行。」

　　「否則你就要繼續無理取鬧？」

　　新鮮的形容讓 Solo 笑了，他湊近 Illya，俄國特工聞起來像是由肥皂與槍油組成，仍在蒸騰的咖啡香則完美融合其中，還有那些花香……這詭異的組合簡直就要逼瘋 Solo 了！

　　「我關心你們。」這不算是謊言。

　　 Illya 又拿起槍。「不需要。」

　　「喔，Peril、Illya，我真的關心你們。」

　　忍無可忍，Illya 重重放下手中的槍，撞擊聲襯托出顯而易見的暴躁。「我叫你滾開！」

　　隨意哼了兩聲當作回應，Solo 以指尖撫過狙擊槍管，意味深長的緩慢動作挑起可見與不可見的一切，Illya 的視線跟隨著他，手指幾乎就要敲打起兇殘的節奏，但 Solo 不怕，或說他向來享受這種玩弄獅子般的刺激與快感，他笑著湊得更近更近，像打開柵欄後主動將手送進獅子的嘴，甚至試圖以沙啞聲音挑逗對方的利牙。

　　「如果可以選，或許你更願意與槍共舞？」

　　小心翼翼卻又太過明顯的暗示打破危險平衡，Illya 抓住 Solo 敞開的領口，上頭仍殘留些許油膩的紅色唇膏，Solo 保持著惡意又挑釁的微笑，像是相當滿意 Illya 的反應，但下一秒他皺起眉，突如其來的劇烈疼痛使他無法靠著自己站立，出於某種難以言喻的衝動，Solo 倒向 Illya，他以為自己會被甩到沙發上，或者……好吧，或者是地板，出乎意料的是 Illya 抱住了他，直到額頭碰上 Illya 的高領毛衣時 Solo 才真正清醒過來。

　　「美國人都是這樣邀舞的？」

　　「而你讓我受寵若驚了。」

　　「起來，Cowboy。」

　　「我恐怕是醉了。」

　　靠在 Illya 身上，Solo 的呼吸間仍充斥著老調的肥皂和槍油，但 Solo 覺得 Illya 聞起來更像是凜冬的花園，他知道有多少美麗的東西藏在白雪底下，他渴望在春風吹起前挖出那些美好風光，並將它們全鎖進自己秘密的金庫。

　　手指在 Illya 頸後收緊，Solo 試著站起來，但他誠實的心臟抗議這毫無道理的舉動。

　　「你真的醉了。」Illya 的語氣很嫌棄，但並沒有鬆開手。

　　「也許。」

　　僅僅花了三秒考慮，Illya 扛著美國男人起身，Solo 在 KGB 搖晃的肩上大笑，即使被用力丟到床上仍停不下來。「天，Peril，和你在一起永遠也不會膩。」

　　「沒人會相信一個小偷的醉話。」

　　「所以我的秘密很安全。」

　　「什麼樣的秘密？」

　　「喔…… Peril，你想套我的話？」

　　「是又怎麼樣？」

　　抓住 Illya 仍徘徊在旁的手，Solo 知道自己再也不會有那麼好的機會。「我喜歡你的手。」

　　 Illya 像是嚇到了，又像無動於衷，Solo 視若無睹，他拉著 Illya 的手，自顧自的解釋：「我喜歡所有漂亮的東西。」

　　「你覺得我的手……漂亮？」

　　「沒錯，尤其是你拿著狙擊槍的時候，看在上帝的份上，太讓我分心了。」

　　「所以我說你是個糟糕的間諜。」

　　鬆開手，Solo 笑著閉上眼睛，Illya 的手拂過他的額頭，離開時的動靜捲起一陣花香，Solo 的心臟以不合理的頻率跳動著需索，他想要 Illya 留下來、想要那隻手留在自己身上，永遠停在他最疼痛的地方。

　　「好好睡一覺，Cowboy。」

　　 Solo 回報以毫無必要的聲量，好掩飾自己太過明顯的心跳。「晚安。」

　　 Illya 沒有回頭，在 KGB 關上門後，Solo 被孤獨的留在不夠徹底的黑暗中，強烈的暗示終於使什麼穿透心臟，下唇傳來血腥味，Solo 卻仍然聞見花香，甜美氣味如同詛咒中的針或是荊棘，與疼痛一同細密蔓延，緊緊包裹住 Solo 的心，好似一張咎由自取的網。

　　以十指死命揪住棉被，Solo 仰起頭大口喘息，他的肺似乎拒絕工作了，花香如同濃稠液體填塞他的氣管，淹沒一切感知，無力擴張的肺部與心臟因充塞的虛無而疼痛，Solo 想要求救，他需要叫出一個名字！

　　在那個名字劃過腦海的瞬間，Solo 甚至還來不及發出聲音，空氣已如洶湧潮水漫入口鼻，原先渴望的成為折磨，驟然炸裂的猛烈咳嗽像要將曾經堵塞的一切全都逐出身體，Solo 以為總會好轉的，直到他在淚眼朦朧中嘔出一片輕飄飄的白色花瓣。

 

　　移動僵硬的手指，Solo 握住不該出現的徵兆，力道幾乎足以將之粉碎！

　　掙扎太久，Solo 渾身無力的倒上床鋪，沒有離去的疼痛與濃烈花香反覆提醒他一個事實。

　　他確實愛著 Illya。

　　而全世界都明白結局。

　　□

　　聞了聞空氣中的味道，Gaby 說：「你還擦了古龍水？」

　　將食指抵上嘴唇，Solo 淺淺的微笑。

　　沒有精緻的三件套，未經整理的頭髮自然落在額前，Gaby 緊盯著 Solo 手上那條裝模作樣的手帕。「你還好嗎？」

　　聳聳肩，Solo 又點頭。

　　「你的舌頭讓貓叼走了？」

　　「不。」用手帕掩著嘴，Solo 又咳了起來。「只是太難聽了。」

　　忽略對方沙啞的聲音，Gaby 在變得更加濃烈的花香味中狐疑地皺起眉頭。「你咳好幾天了，我想你需要醫療援助。」

　　「我早就說過了。」

　　看都沒看向 Illya，Solo 說：「不，我只想你們離我遠點，別被我傳染了。」

　　「你會妨礙到下一個任務的，Solo，我們需要你在那裡。」

　　「我當然會在這裡，否則我還能去哪兒呢？」還是用手帕掩著嘴，Solo 眨了眨眼。「別擔心，再讓我休息兩天。」

　　始終被無視的 Illya 再次開口：「你已經休息了三天。」

　　「如果我沒有撞門，你甚至都不打算出來了。」Gaby 補充。「你真的需要醫生，Solo，我很擔心你。」

　　「妳知道我不會上當的，雖然要拒絕妳美麗的眼睛確實很難。」

　　「我不是在開玩笑！」懶得繼續和 Solo 周旋，Gaby 直接拿起話筒。「我得通知 Waverly。」

　　「我覺得這不是個好主意。」按住電話，Solo 堅持。「我很好，Gaby。」

　　「她不需要聽你的。」

　　嘆了口氣，Solo 仍然拿著他的手帕，同時彬彬有禮的起身。「看來這裡不歡迎我。」

　　「你別想──」

　　下意識躲開 Illya 的手，Solo 幾乎是整個人向後退了一大步，不只是 Illya，連拿著電話的 Gaby 都愣住了！這確實不對勁，無論是任務中或是任務外，他們總會有各式各樣必要或不必要的肢體接觸，Solo 甚至總是挑戰底線的那一個，但他退的這一步太明顯，動作也太過迅速，近於嫌惡與恐懼的樣子簡直像是今天才發現他的搭檔是能徒手拆車的 KGB。

　　看著不可置信與受傷的情緒爬上 Illya 的眼睛，Solo 企圖修補這個，他想伸出手，即使竊賊的直覺要他離開，但他無法丟下這樣的 Illya。

　　「Peril ……」

　　「你在躲我。」

　　 Solo 幾乎要勾起唇角，如果想挽回局面的話，他應該立刻開口指責這句話有多荒謬，但花瓣堵塞了他的聲音，Solo 只能伸出手，謝天謝地 Illya 沒有避開他，而這該死的病症將一切變得更複雜了。

　　就在握住 Illya 的瞬間，Solo 彷彿能感覺到一道電流由冰涼指尖竄進全身，所有一切都張開了，他既疲憊又欣喜、既痛苦又快樂，難以置信的愉悅使不存在的植物瘋狂蔓延，不該帶刺的枝葉猶如將要湧出他的心臟，將上頭刻著的 Illya 的名字明明白白的曝曬在陽光下！

　　「Solo！」

　　夾帶俄國口音的名字加劇了一切，Solo 跪倒在地上，那塊手帕完全失去作用，間雜著乾嘔的咳嗽聲聽著像要將肺都咳出來，落在地面的白色花瓣被少量鮮血染成淡粉，濃郁到令人窒息的香氣瞬間散開，Illya 的手沒有離開 Solo，Gaby 則衝去打開了每一面窗戶。

　　不是說 Solo 還想掩飾什麼，但在 Waverly 趕來時，他依舊堅持握著那條裝模作樣的手帕，英國長官坐得遠遠的，面前擺著染血的花瓣。

　　「花吐症，很明顯。」

　　 Solo 忍著沒翻白眼，Gaby 為他做到了，Illya 則坐在一旁，如臨大敵的手指像是正打算拆開 Solo。

　　這是個相當火辣的想像，Solo 轉開了視線。

　　「我很驚訝你能瞞過兩位優秀特工。」

　　僅僅靠著眼睛和手帕，Solo 完美演繹了超乎語言的藝術，他的神情充分表達對於某種神秘排名的優越，Illya 和 Gaby 狠狠的瞪向他。

　　「那麼，我想 Solo 需要的是一個真愛之吻。」

　　終於沒忍住白眼，Solo 用手帕掩著嘴，正打算說些什麼，但 Illya 的聲音打斷了他。

　　「他知道什麼是真愛？」

　　用帕子接住花瓣，Solo 以受傷的表情看向 Illya，同時壓住胸口，可憐兮兮的像是下一秒就會暴斃，壓抑不住怒氣的 KGB 猛然站起身，Solo 又刻意轉開目光，幼稚的表演讓 Gaby 再次翻了個白眼。

　　 Solo 又咳了起來，不斷落下的花瓣像是個活生生的報應。

　　「我想這很清楚了。」Waverly 點點頭。「Solo，接下來只是你的問題了。」

　　「什麼意思？長官。」

　　「你該去親吻那個人，或者接受手術。」

　　全世界都知道這個，Solo 當然也不例外……眼角餘光外的 Illya 依然一臉暴躁，Solo 優雅的站起身，像正走在他所熟悉的賭場。

　　「我想我們應該更有效率的處理這件事，有鑑於諸位在我生命中都佔據了重要地位。」

　　踏著花瓣走向 Waverly，Solo 在眾目睽睽之下吻上英國長官的嘴唇，那上頭沒有威士忌的醇厚，倒是有些咖啡的香氣，突然被吻的 Waverly 相當冷靜，Solo 在對方帶著笑意的詢問眼神中惋惜的搖了搖頭，他又走向 Gaby，黑手女孩還處在震驚之中，但 Solo 的吻或說撲鼻而來的香氣使她跳了起來。

　　「Solo！」

　　「真可惜。」

　　花瓣掉落，Waverly 和 Gaby 的視線從無形的地心引力轉向 Illya，坐回長沙發中央位置的 Solo 仍試圖演出一個大寫的懊惱，卻絕口不提房間裡的另一個人，好像 Illya 並不存在。

　　拿起包包，Gaby 叮囑：「別拆了房子。」

　　 Solo 回答。「我猜這很難。」

　　毫無起伏的語調與濃烈花香並不搭配，但既然 Solo 身為被容許任性的病人，承受責難目光的就成了 Illya，KGB 試圖以最兇狠的視線嚇退對手，但 Waverly 與 Gaby 可不吃這套，英國長官與德國女孩對看一眼，三秒內就有了應對方案── Waverly 紳士的拉開門，Gaby 蹬著高跟鞋走了出去。

　　「請隨意。」

　　「這是打算買單的意思了。」Solo 仍然不屈不撓，即使花瓣使他的嘲諷少了點威力。「我猜？」

　　「至少會比動一場手術便宜。」Waverly 依舊笑著。「我猜？」

　　「兩個笨蛋！」

　　清清楚楚的德語在門外響起，Solo 閉上了嘴，Illya 仍堅持用自己的目光在 Solo 身上鑿出個大洞。

　　鐵門關上的聲響比想像中更大，Solo 終於抬起眼睛看向 Illya，半空中大概有條線，上面有他們視線接觸後的火花，並延燒成一片凝滯的虛假與渴望，沒有人願意認輸，於是只能僵持不下，誰也不願意起身走出第一步。

　　「是我的錯覺，還是你在生氣？」

　　 Illya 死命盯著那些花瓣── Solo 已經不再試圖去接住它們。

　　「好吧。」厭倦了這樣的沉默對抗，Solo 起身扣上鈕釦，但顫抖的手指讓所有動作變得加倍困難。「我猜大概是巷口那個賣麵包的女孩吧，你知道的，她家的長棍麵包做得真好，而她的臉頰像是玫瑰、笑容則比奶油更甜。」

　　 Solo 毫無必要的走過 Illya 身邊，極易看透的 KGB 以想像中的力道抓住他的手，怒張的五指如同獠牙般深深刺入他，Solo 為此震顫不已，彷彿全身的毛細孔正歡欣鼓舞的迎接專屬於他的痛楚與結局。

　　但 Solo 仍然抱怨：「你想折斷我的手嗎？Peril！」

　　「我確實想這麼做！」

　　「不對，你想折斷我的腳。」

　　搖搖頭，Solo 幾乎就要吻上 Illya，花瓣隨著他的吐息飄落，晚香玉濃烈的氣味逼人瘋狂，他必須這麼做！Illya 快速偏頭避開，Solo 的唇只碰上 Illya 的手掌，失去應得的一切令不滿情緒瘋狂湧上，但 Solo 永遠都能迎頭追擊，他探出濕熱舌尖舔舐冰涼掌心，滿意的看見瀰漫冰雪的藍眼底下燃起熱切怒火！

　　 Illya 用力抓住 Solo 的下巴，這讓 Solo 發出過於失望的嘆息，又在對手放鬆戒備的瞬間發難，像是逃避又似追逐的兩人掀翻桌椅、掃落檯燈，淪為裝飾的花瓶在地面破碎，Solo 不斷抗拒，Illya 則比想像中更執拗。

　　如果不是那些疼痛……再次嘔出花瓣的 Solo 被狠狠壓往牆壁，Illya 的手從後方揪住他的頭髮，同時湊近 Solo，用吐出的灼熱呼吸親吻他的面頰，這令 Solo 寒毛直豎，過度的歡愉使髮梢都為之發麻，但這不夠，Solo 需要更多，對於一個吻的期待壓垮每根神經，Solo 幾乎軟成一攤泥，Illya 以全身撐著他，卻有力並精準地維持著渴望的距離。

　　「吻我……」

　　「自信的傢伙，你以為我會聽你的？」

　　 Illya 的呼吸離開了，即將得到卻又失去讓 Solo 更痛了。「不！Illya！」

　　「你以為我沒有發現？」Illya 湊在 Solo 耳邊，每個字母都竄進他身體裡。「你一直看著我，還有那些禮物、那些把戲，你以為我沒有發現。」

　　「所以呢……你知道了，所以呢？你還在磨蹭什麼！」

　　「但你不肯說，你想要我和 Gaby 在一起，你想全身而退。」

　　「我……」Solo 沒辦法反駁，這確實是他原本的打算。「但現在不同了，天，Illya，現在不同了！」

　　「沒錯，你的病比你誠實，Cowboy，這讓一切不同了。」

　　 Solo 能感覺到 Illya 的吻，KGB 的嘴唇滑過他的耳朵、他的臉頰，徘徊在他的脖頸，他被品嚐被吸吮被啃咬，Illya 的嘴唇與牙齒一直停在他身上如同他所渴望的一樣，甚至比那更多，強勁力道將在他身上留下被佔據過的痕跡，但還是不夠，Solo 想要的不只這些！

　　近乎哽咽的呻吟與花瓣一同溢出 Solo 的嘴，他全身都因渴望而發疼，但 Illya 仍然不肯滿足他。

　　「你想要我求你嗎？」

　　看向 Solo，Illya 的神情認真嚴肅。「不，我不需要你求我。」

　　「那麼你要什麼！告訴我！我會、我會做的。」

　　「我要你說！」

　　過度的需索使 Solo 迷糊的神智陡然清醒，他企圖推開自己所渴望的，但 Illya 沒有讓他如願，只是幾步的距離，Solo 被壓上沙發，高舉過頭的雙手如同受刑的罪人，臉則被五根手指用力嵌住，強迫他直視眼前一切，這些花瓣、疼痛，還有 Illya。

　　只有 Illya。

　　「你要我說什麼？」

　　「我要你說實話。」

　　仰起頭，Solo 從喉嚨中發出窒息的控訴！「這些花就是該死的實話。」

　　「它們幫了你一把，但你考慮了三天。」

　　 Illya 發狠咬上 Solo 頸側，像要撕碎他的喉嚨，Solo 因疼痛而掙扎，嘴裡卻溢出斷氣般的浪蕩呻吟，過度的刺激使染血的花瓣又一次被吐出，Illya 紅著眼抓住那些脆弱的小東西，所有興奮與愉悅開始消退，但疼痛還在，Solo 近乎不可能的掙脫了來自蘇聯的禁錮，他用力握住 Illya 的手，發現兩人都在瑟瑟發抖。

　　「你考慮了三天……」Illya 在 Solo 的引導下鬆開手指，黏在掌心的花瓣變得更加鮮紅。「你想割開心臟，拿出花瓣，忘記這一切。」

　　「我沒有、我想，但是我沒有……」

　　一個可能的曾經使空氣變得冰冷，Illya 抬起上身，失去壓在身上的重量令 Solo 心驚膽戰，他拉住 KGB 的手，在兩邊同時掀起的無聲爭執中摔落地面，但 Illya 護住了他的背和頭，Solo 唯一能做的只是死命壓住 Illya。

　　「不要走！」

　　近於懇求的語氣讓 Illya 凍結了，又或是那些落在胸膛上的花瓣起了作用，Solo 無法分辨，他放開所有控制緊貼著 Illya，再也沒有後路令慣竊絕望，Solo 覺得自己像被關在一座精密的金庫，明明絕無逃脫的可能，卻還目不轉睛的看著眼前珍寶，甚至在刺耳警鈴中伸出貪婪的手。

　　「我做不到！我捨不得……」

　　以雙手捧起 Illya 的臉，Solo 幾乎就要吻上他夢寐以求的唇，他唯一的解藥，但他停下了，花瓣隨著吐息掉落，馥郁香氣依舊使人暈眩，又濃烈到近乎酸苦。

　　「我快窒息了…… Illya，救我。」

　　仍帶著傷口的手掌滑入 Solo 髮間，Illya 以最凝重的堅持吻上 Solo，滿懷的恐懼被唇瓣碾磨粉碎，彷彿四處飛散的花瓣，佔有的滿足溢出靈魂，Solo 在吻中無法克制的呼喚 Illya，重複堆疊字母造成的摩擦增添了口腔與心臟的快感，如果可以，他們連作夢都必須這麼做！

　　第一個吻結束時，Solo 以低啞氣音不斷重複：「只有你、只有你……」

　　 Illya 靠近蘇洛嗅聞他的味道，彷彿這樣就能延緩自己心臟的痛楚，同時，有什麼正在舌尖凝結，逐漸清晰的滋味竟是甜到發苦。

　　「我知道。」

　　吐出最後一片花瓣的 Illya 親吻 Solo 的額頭、鼻尖以及嘴角，殘留在對方唇上的花香使 Solo 情不自禁的勾起微笑，Illya 又一次吻上他的唇，近乎迷狂的需索竟然溫柔得無邊無際，他們吞嚥彼此的呼吸，每一口都帶著晚香玉的甜蜜，並因彼此的體溫而灼熱不已，同時心蕩神馳。

　　應當永無休止的擁吻結束於 Solo 的疲倦，沉重眼皮不斷落下又勉強張開，Illya 不由得笑了，並將 Solo 抱得更緊更緊。

　　光亮盡處只有 Illya 的微笑與沉默不語，Solo 心滿意足的交出一切，包括他的心臟、疼痛，以及希望，而 Illya 以無限溫柔捧起全部的他。

　　在這之後，Illya 與 Solo 做了同樣的夢。

　　夢裡有花。


End file.
